Beautiful Star
by kiyoko1663
Summary: wellcome to KHSM where the gang mets a new friend and everyone will live happiely ever after or will they.pairs you have to read to see oc and a lil ooc
1. Chapter 1

(a/n don't sew I don't own Naruto or the song. The song is "this doesn't hurt" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Plz r&r. Peace)

"Beep…..beep….beep….beep….beep………. BEEEEEP GET UP ALREADY!"My alarm clock yelled. (Yes the alarm clock talks)

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled and through it a cross the room from my bed.

"School starts in 1hour and 30 min so let's go."

"Oh crap, I start school today. Why didn't you tell me I started school today jimmy."(jimmy is the name of my alarm)I said jumping out of bed and ran in to the bath room.

"I did"

"Whatever" I slipped off my clothes and jumped in to the shower. I didn't have time to let the water get hot so I had to talk a cold shower. I then got out and dried off and blow-dried my hair. I then got on my new uniform: short black skirt that came mid-thigh, black button up shirt, red tie, black blazer with KHSM printed in red on right breast, black socks that come to knee with red stripe near top and black shoes. She wore the skirt normally with the shirt loosely tucked in, the top few buttons on shirt undone, tie very loosely hanging around her neck with the blazer on top.

"Hurry 1 hour left to get to school" jimmy yelled still laying on the floor.

"Ok, ok just let me fix my hair. Jez"

It didn't take me long to tie up my knee long bluish-black hair. I looked in the mirror and saw that it was as good as its gunna get. Don't get me wrong I like the way I look with my amber red eyes and my blood red lips. I just don't really like the rest of my body like my big breasts, big hips and long legs. But everything else is ok.

"55 mins"

"Ok I'm leaving" I said as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Just to tell ya I'm Utsukushii Hoshi. I'm 16 years old and I just transferred to Konaha High School of Music. I know what you thinking band geek but no I'm in to r&b/pop/and rock. Konaha High School of Music is the top music school in Japan and it's really hard to get in to but I finally made it in.

Anyway I was on my way to school when I accidently bumped in to a hard object and fell back. I looked up and there were two of the hottest guys I have ever seen looking down at me. One of them had short blonde hair with blue-green eyes and what looked like fox whiskers on his face. And the other one had bluish-black hair with black eyes that looked like they would go on forever.

"Sorry" I said as I got up to apologize properly.

"Don't worry about it" the blonde said as he handed me my bag with a smile and they left.

"May I help you" a woman in the office asked.

"Yeah I'm Utsukushii Hoshi I'm here for my schedule."

The woman looked throw a pile of papers and pulled out one."Here you go. Homeroom starts in 10 mins" she said handing me a paper with a smile.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile in return. Then walked out the room and down a hall to find a courtyard where 5 guys where playing a song in front of a bunch of girls.

_"Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy __one look puts the rhythm in my hand. __Still I'll never understand why you hang around __I see what's going down._ _Cover up with makeup in the mirror __tell yourself, it's never gu__nna happen again __you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. __Do you feel like a man when you push her around? __Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? __Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end __as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. __A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect __every action in this world will bear a consequence __If you wade around forever, you will surely drown __I see what's going down. __I see the way you go and say you're right again, __say you're right again __heed my lecture __Do you feel like a man when you push her around? __Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? __Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end __as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. __One day she will tell you that she has had enough __it's coming round again. __One day she will tell you that she has had enough __it's coming round again.__Do you feel like a man when you push her around? __Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? __Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end __as your lies crumble d__own, a new life she has found.__Face down in the dirt, she said, __"This doesn't hurt", she said,__"I finally had enough."_

_Face down in the dirt, she said, __"This doesn't hurt", she said,__"I finally had enough."_"They sang.

The girls cheered and the guys packed up I realized that the guys I accidently bummed in to where in the band.

"Well, well lookie here a new girl" a guy said as a group of them came out of the showdowns and surrounded me. I stud there calm and quiet so my mouth wouldn't get me in to trouble.

"What's your name new girl" a guy said stepping in front of me.

"None of your business" I had to say cause if I didn't it wouldn't have been me.

"Come on tell me" he said as he grabbed my hands and shoved me against a pillar.

"Let go of her you prick" a voice said pulling the guy off of me. It was the black haired guy I seen this morning.

"Who said, Sasuke? You"

"Yeah me" he said as he punched in the face breaking his nose. The guy with the broken nose ran off with his buddies. As the black haired guy started to walk away.

"You didn't have to interfere" I said to him. He stopped and turned and looked at me. He gave me the coldest glare I have ever seen.

"Teme" the blonde from earlier called as he came running."Hey that's the girl from earlier. So you go here cool. I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke" I returned Sasuke's glare and walked over to Naruto and said "My name is Hoshi."

"Hoshi……… like Star." I nodded. "Cool"

"Well I must be going nice to meet you Naruto"

"Bye"

(A/n Utsukushii Hoshi means beautiful star)


	2. sorry readers

im sorry but i don't have internet any more so here soon i will hand all my storys to one of my friends. 


End file.
